Firefighter
Non-documented: • Knockback resist • Explosion resistance | Ability=May throw a Molotov Cocktail in front of himself on death. | Price=480 coins | Bus Level=5 }}Firefighter is a man whose grudge now lies with zombies. He is armed with a fire ax and dressed in a yellow firefighter suit with white reflective strips, a red firefighter's helmet, and a firefighter's open-circuit SCBA full-face mask and air cylinder. He is a damager, meaning he will attack enemies and the barricade at close range while excelling at inflicting large amounts of raw damage to high health targets. Firefighter possesses several resistances. He has poison resist, and thus he's immune to the poison debuff, making him the best melee units to use in regular and challenge missions containing Epidemiologist and Slob. He is one of the very few human units to possess fire resistance, making him the best choice for any missions where Red Barrel, or fire in general, will be necessary for crowd-controlling as he will walk through fire pools unharmed. He also possesses an undocumented explosion resistance which grants immunity to explosion damage. Enemies like Rebel and units like Welder or Flamethrower cannot deal damage with their death explosion. Red Barrel explosions and the grenades from Grenader and Queen are also entirely ignored. He has a special AI script where if there is a Fat Zombie near him and isn't currently fighting anything, he will target it and ignore other zombies which in turn helps clear the field of threats. Despite not having it listed as a perk, Firefighter does have a chance to not turn into a zombie on death. Unlike all other units that possess this perk, however, he is true to its description as his explosive demise is never guaranteed, i.e., a chance. Due to the unpredictable nature of his death explosion, it shouldn't be factored in or relied upon when considering bringing him along for missions. In general, Firefighter is a somewhat of a specialist melee unit. Due to the combination of all his resistances, both documented and undocumented, he excels in fighting specific enemies while being just a bit more than average when fighting others. Firefighter has very slow attack speeds but this is compensation for being able to fight certain enemies fairly well. Because his attacks are slow and he only performs at his best in specific situations, it is relatively discouraged in bringing him along for missions where there aren't any enemies who explode on death or deal poison damage. It may serve players better to use a different damager class unit in those cases. Upon reaching level 13, Firefighter's special ability can be unlocked, granting him the chance to throw a Molotov in an area ahead of him shortly after death. While it sounds promising, a Molotov is only ever thrown should Firefighter not explode on death. While the thrown Molotov essentially serves as a slightly more effective substitute for Firefighter's self-created fire pool since it has a greater radius of effect and deals comparatively more damage (due to it being level 13 as well), the usefulness of this ability ultimately depends on RNG and is highly situational. Not only is that Molotov is absolutely useless in rainy weather, but it can also be rendered worthless should he find himself facing a large swarm of Epidemiologists, Slobs, or any other fireproof enemies, where an explosive death would actually be more useful. Similarly to his usual on-death explosion, his special ability can be just as helpful as it is disadvantageous to Firefighter's teammates, especially if they happen to be slightly ahead or behind of him. It should be noted that no matter what direction Firefighter faces when he dies, the Molotov will always be thrown in the direction towards the barricade. In League, Firefighter fares well enough in early low-level skirmishing as his high base health can allow him to take several hits from low-level ranged enemy units. He is also the only unit capable of countering against Flamethrower's attacks and Grenader's grenade as well as walking through fire pools. His special ability might turn out useful from time to time should Firefighter die without exploding. However, in later levels of Skirmish, his weaknesses become all too apparent. His lack of bullet resistance and slow attack speeds makes him unviable. His unique fire resistance becomes downright useless. Finally, both his special ability and explosive death can be unreliable at times or just cause great harm towards nearby friendly melee units due to both of them being tied to RNG. In higher ranks of Skirmish, Firefighter should just be avoided entirely using due to the lack of situations where he can be of use compared to that of units with bullet resistance. Pros * Moderate courage cost. * Moderate preparation time. * High base health. * Moderate speed. * Fire resistance. * Poison resistance. * Knockback resistance. * Explosion resistance. * May explode on death (75 damage) without turning into a zombie. * Can destroy corpses on the floor. * May throw a Molotov Cocktail on death (special ability). Cons * Weak against melee-resistant units. * Very slow attack speed. * Very slow critical hit speed. * Can damage friendly units. * May turn into Firefighter (Zombie) upon death. Trivia * Before update 2.8.2, Firefighter used to be the only unit in the entire game with explosion resistance. ** Firefighter is now the only human unit with explosion resistance. * Although Firefighter has explosion resistance, his infected form doesn't. Category:Units Category:Damager Category:Common